Joker
Joker (Or The Joker) was a competitor in both Series of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors and also in Nickelodeon Robot Wars. It was originally a full body spinner with maces, but later became a wedge shaped robot with a spinning disc mounted on the front. It competed in many competitions: The War of Independence and Tag Team Terror (with Falcon) in Series 1, the US Championship, the International Championship and the Tag Team Terror (again with Falcon Mark 2) in Series 2, and the Vengeance and Mayhem in Nickelodeon. The team had a small rivalry with General Chompsalot after being beaten by the machine twice in Series 1. Also, the Series 1 version of Joker was a 'loner' robot that was added to fill up the numbers. However, the Series 2 version was the team's own. Robot History Season 1 Joker competed in the Tag Team Terror alongside Falcon. It the first round, they faced General Chompsalot and Run Away. Falcon started with General Chompsalot. Both robots quickly tagged the others and Joker attacked Run Away, but then the wedge shaped machine got under the full body spinner and lifted it up. General Chompsalot came in without being tagged and lifted Joker onto the flame pit. Strangely, Falcon didn't come out to help Joker. Dead Metal rescued Joker from the flames and Run Away activated the pit of oblivion. Sir Killalot suddenly picked up Run Away for no reason and carried it around the arena and left it on the floor flipper, where it was flipped back onto its front. Cease was called after this and the Judges put through General Chompsalot and Run Away. In the third place playoff, Joker and Falcon faced Tricerabot and Rosie the Riveter. Here, Falcon and Rosie the Riveter started. The two robots clashed slightly, then Joker and Tricerabot came in to join them. Team Juggerbot's robots attacked Falcon, and Joker was only able to increase the damage done to their teammate by hitting it with their maces. Joker then lost its ability to spin and it and Falcon were shoved over and over again by the opposition. Joker, and Falcon were both immobilised after this brutal assult. Sgt. Bash set Tricerabot on fire, but it was able to pit both Falcon and Joker (and itself in the process), although the latter had already been counted out. Joker was also one of the four robots representing the US in the War of Independance event. First, it faced Spawn Again, a UK robot with a flipper. However, just one attack from Joker immobilised it. This was Joker's sole victory in its nine battles of competiting. In the second round, Joker faced General Chompsalot once again. General Chopmsalot straight away went for Joker and tore off one of its maces, then shoved it around the arena. The robots exchanged blows for a bit. Joker eventually activated the pit but drove straight into Dead Metal's CPZ, where the house robot grabbed it and attacked it. After escaping, Joker was grabbed by General Chompasalot and very nearly pitted it, but in the end wasn't able to. Cease was called with Joker smoking and the judges put General Chompsalot through. Series 2 Joker competed in the US Championship for the first time in Series 2. In its first battle it was unfortunately drawn against the defending champions Panzer MK 4, as well as Snake Bite. The defending champions started off by ramming into Joker from behind, while Snake Bite avoided the action. Panzer then got underneath Joker and started to push it into the wall. Joker became impaled on top of Panzer, who carried Joker into the flame pit and over the disc of doom. Joker finally broke free, but quickly Panzer got underneath Joker again and pushed it around some more. Snake Bite then finally joined Panzer in attacking Joker. After attacking Snake Bite, Panzer charged at Joker, but Joker dodged and Panzer hit Snake Bite. Joker avoided the action for a time while its opponents went after each other. Eventually Panzer pushed Joker into Dead Metal's CPZ and Sergeant Bash came over to help attack it. Joker escaped the CPZ but got stuck on the flame pit. Snake Bite got caught in a CPZ with seconds to go, but all the robots were intact at cease and the judges eliminated Joker. Joker reprised its Tag Team partnership with Falcon, now called Falcon Mark 2, in the Series 2 Tag Team Terror. In the first round, they faced Rocky-Bot-Boa and their wives' machine Black Widow. Joker and Black Widow started off. Joker slammed its disk into Black Widow, but Black Widow got underneath Joker and pushed it around. Black Widow then hit the Disk of Doom trigger while attacking Joker. The other two robots came in without being tagged, throwing the rulebook out of the window. Joker pushed Rocky-Bot-Boa into the wall and pushed it right up Falcon's wedge, but the silver robot was not able to flip it. Rocky-Bot-Boa then escaped and hit the Pit release, before going after Falcon. Meanwhile, Black Widow was being attacked by Joker. Eventually Rocky-Bot-Boa came in to save Black Widow, and the two robots switched who they were fighting against. Joker shoved Rocky-Bot-Boa into the CPZ where Shunt and Dead Metal attacked it. Rocky-Bot-Boa eventually broke free after sustaining damage. Black Widow was nearly flipped up onto its side, but was able to right itself. Rocky-Bot-Boa charged at Joker, who then attacked Dead Metal to help Falcon. Rocky-Bot-Boa and Joker clashed once more as cease was called. The judges declared Rocky-Bot-Boa and Black Widow the winners. Joker also competed in the International Championship, but it lost its Round 1 battle against Manta after its power link dropped out. Nickelodeon Joker competed in the Mayhem competition here, but was unable to establish itself against Techno Trousers and Vert-I-Go and defeated. It also competed in a vengeance match, against Xylon. Xylon was licking its wound from its own mayhem against Propeller-Head, who had decimated them, so they challenged Joker, another spinning robot to a battle. Joker and Xylon began by pushing and shoving each other around. Joker then pushed Xylon into Shunt. Shunt flipped Xylon with the bulldozer blade, but then axed Xylon back onto his wheels. Xylon smacked into Joker's back end and attacked it. Joker's power link fell out again, so Refbot counted Joker out. Then, Sir Killalot came and flipped Joker over, before pushing it onto the Drop Zone. Rotary junk fell onto Joker. Then it pushed onto the floor flipper, flipped and pitted by Shunt. Xylon won the fight and got its revenge against a spinner. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 8 Series Record *Season 1: Did not compete in US Championship *Season 2: Heats, Round 1 Category:US Series competitors Category:American Robots Category:Stock Robots Category:Nickelodeon competitors